


Secrets

by tiny_avenger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_avenger/pseuds/tiny_avenger
Summary: “We shouldn’t be doing this,” May says breathlessly as she grabs Pepper’s waist, wrapping an arm around it, and kisses her neck.“I know.”“This can’t happen again.”“I know,” Pepper repeats.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man)/Pepper Potts, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts
Kudos: 9





	Secrets

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” May says breathlessly as she grabs Pepper’s waist, wrapping an arm around it, and kisses her neck.

“I know.”

“This can’t happen again.”

“I know,” Pepper repeats.

“This is the last time, Pep. I mean it, okay. I don’t-“

“Shush,” Pepper interrupts as she put a finger onto May’s lips. She lets out a small chuckle. “Just, please, shush. I know it’s the last time, okay. Don’t ruin the moment by talking non-stop.”

A bashful smile appears on May’s face as she tilts her head down, embarrassed for talking too much. One of her bad habits she told herself to stop doing.

“Hey,” Pepper says as she lifts May head up, forcing her to look at her. “You’re adorable you know that?”

May pushes a strand of hair behind her ear, “I do now but, really I am sorry.”

Pepper shuts her up with a kiss, their soft lips molding together, fitting perfectly. May lets out a soft moan as Pepper’s hands graze down her torso towards her butt, she lifts May up and gently sits her on the desk. Pepper grabs May’s shirt, bunching it up in her fists, as she pulls her closer.

May instinctively wraps her legs around Pepper’s body, almost as if she’s done this before and it’s second nature. Pepper shivers slightly when May’s hand touches her stomach. She begins to unbuttons Pepper’s pants when the intercom goes off.

“Miss Potts, Mr. Stark is here to see you. Shall I let him in?”

May freezes as Pepper’s eyes widen. She clears her throat before responding back. “Yes, that’s fine, Roberta.”

Pepper fixes her pants and sits in her chair to look busy while May untangles her hair and sits across from Pepper in one of her office chairs. She grabs a magazine from the stack on the table.

May lifts a hand to her own lips, signaling Pepper to fix her smudge lipstick. Pepper immediately fixes it seconds before Tony comes into her office. May pretends to be interested in who is wearing what fashion these days.

“Pep! I need to talk to you,” Tony’s next to Pepper in four strides, he places a kiss on her cheek. May stares at him, jaw slightly clenched. “I think I have an idea on how we can- oh, hi May,” Tony pauses in his step upon noticing the brunette. May blinks repeatedly before sending Tony a small wave.

“Are we meeting about Peter?” Tony questions. “He’s doing fine, just some training with Bucky but, other than that-” 

May shakes her head, “I’m not here for Peter. I was just talking to Pepper about some other foundations that could use help.”

Tony’s eyebrows raise and he looks almost surprised. “Oh, good. That’s wonderful.” He takes a seat in the empty chair next to May.

May darts her eyes from Tony to Pepper and buries her head in the magazine, knuckles turning white from how much she’s gripping the ends. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Pepper take a breath. Her full attention on him. “What is it Tony?” She clasps her hands together, intertwining them.

Tony rambles on about how they can incorporation more businesses, not big corporations, just small town businesses who need a loan or more. Pepper listens intently but occasionally steals a glance at May who is flipping absentmindedly through the magazine. 

Pepper looks at her computer when she hears a ‘ping’ echo. It’s a text message from May. ‘You said we shouldn’t do this anymore, so tell him or I walk.’ Out of the corner of her eye, s he looks at May who is now, on her phone typing away, probably to Peter letting him know she’s at the compound. After a brief moment, Pepper responds back. ‘Right now? I can’t.’

The text message typing bubble pop up before; ‘do you love me?’ Replaces it. Pepper takes a sharp breath, causing Tony to stop talking and May look up in concern.

“Pep, you okay?” Tony reaches across the desk to grab her hand but Pepper moves it to her side. She nods her head.

“Yeah. Yes,” Pepper says more clearly. “I don’t think the food we had for lunch is sitting properly.” She chuckles. “I just need some water.” 

“I’ll go get it. Might as well steal some snacks from the food cart while I’m there,” Tony says chuckling as he makes his way out of the office. Once the door is shut, Pepper turns to May.

“Are you seriously asking me this while he’s sitting right there?”

May crosses her arms over her chest. “Yes, I am and I’m saying it again. Do you love me?” May leans forward as she looks Pepper in the eyes. Her jaw is clenched and she lets out a breath.

Pepper pauses. “I do, but I love him too.”

May nods her head. “Okay.”

“You have to realize I also have Morgan I need to look after. I don’t know how she’ll feel to suddenly not see her dad around the house.”

May scoffs as she stands up from the chair. “We’ve already discussed this. We talked about him and Morgan, even Peter, but what about you Pep, huh? What about your needs. You come first, always. And I love you, isn’t that enough. Everyone else has, or had, their second chance at love and a lifetime of happiness, and I’m looking at mine right now.”

Pepper looks up at May, mouth agape. She takes a breath, “May-”

Tony comes back in withhis head down, two water bottles and a scone in his hand. “Okay, I got it.” He looks up and stops. “What did I miss?”

May takes one more look at Pepper. “Nothing, I was just leaving.” She grabs her jacket and purse and storms out the door. Pepper’s eyes never leave May until the door is closed behind her, she leans her head back onto her chair. 

Tony’s standing next to her, he places the water bottle down before taking a bite of his scone. “What’s wrong with her?” Tony questions after a few seconds. Pepper bites her lip.

“Absolutely nothing.” Pepper stands up from her seat and turns to look out the window.

“Well, okay. So as I was saying about the MIT transaction,” Tony begins but his voice is drowned out in Pepper’s ears. Looking out the window she sees May with Peter in the parking lot, heading towards their car. Peter must know someone is looking because he taps May’s shoulder. May eyes scan the building, looking up at various windows before finally landing on Pepper. 

She still has a stern look on her face but it softens when she sees Pepper. She places a hand on the glass and nods her head. May imitates her by placing a hand on her chest and subtlety nods. Peter turns to May, eyes widen slightly before wrapping an arm around her and turning towards the car. Being much taller than May, he places a kiss on her head.

“Pep, what’s wrong?” Tony eyebrows furrow and he’s looking at her with concern. Business talk is completely out of his mind. Pepper turns around to face Tony, she wipes a stray tear from her eye.

“I don’t love you anymore.” She says clear as day, making sure she didn’t stumble on any words, not like it was a huge sentence. Just five words that could make or break everything.

Tony stops and takes a deep breath. “Okay.” Is all he says.

Pepper does a double-take, “i’m sorry?” 

Tony wipes the ponder residue from his scone on his pants before taking a step forward in front of Pepper. He clasps his hands on either side of her body. “It’s okay, Pep. I’ve known for a while that we just fell out of touch, coincidentally out of love too. It’s alright. I’ll be fine, i’m tough. Go. Go to her.”

Pepper stares at Tony in shock, she remains still. Taking a moment to process this information Tony has laid out in front of her. She wipes her tears from her face and grins nodding her head. “Okay, I’m going.”

She abruptly leaves Tony’s side and is out the door in a flash. On her way out, Pepper faintly hears Tony yell ‘go’ very loudly. Pepper just hopes May hasn’t left the parking lot and her suspicions are correct when she’s face to face with May outside the compound. Pepper halts in her step, letting out a gasp as she almost runs face first into May.

“I thought you left.” Pepper says after a brief pause. She shuffles back and forth on the back of her heels. May steps forward, wetting her lips.

“Peter didn’t want me to leave. Told me I was being a coward.” May chuckles, she takes another step forward.

“I’m so sorry about before, I should’ve said something sooner.” Pepper pleads as May grabs her hand, shushing her quietly. 

“It’s okay. I shouldn’t have yelled at you for trying to do what’s best.”

Pepper brushes May’s cheek with her hand. “No, no. I’m glad you did. Finally set something straight.” May chuckles.

“Oh my god can you just kiss already?!” 

The two women turn their heads in the direction of the voice to see Peter holding his camera at them, signaling with his hand to get on with it already. Pepper and May laugh before leaning in to kiss, Pepper wraps her arms around May’s torso and pulls her close.

“I love you too.” Pepper mumbles against May’s lips. She pulls away to see a grin plastered across May’s face. May cups Pepper’s face in her hands and kisses her. Their lips meet again and it’s sweet and passionate and heavy. Pepper grips May’s shirt tight, her knuckles turning a shade of white, almost afraid this isn’t real and May will suddenly disappear into thin air again. She grips her shirt tight to let her know she’s not going anywhere and this is now forever. They pull away, breathing heavily.

May’s thumbs caress Pepper’s soft skin, she smiles at her. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
